


After the Chaos

by emmielupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mention of Cancer and Chemo, Physical Disability, Remus Lupin Fluff, Remus Lupin x reader - Freeform, Remus x Reader Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmielupinblack/pseuds/emmielupinblack
Summary: The reader had finally recovered from bone cancer and is back at school. But, there are some lasting effects that are making her self conscious. Luckily, Remus Lupin is there to help.





	After the Chaos

You rolled out of bed and groaned. Another day of sitting through Potions class and trying not to lose your sanity. Joy. At least some of your friends were there, so that made some of it bearable.   
However, last night was a bit of a party, and you were still unbelievably exhausted. Six hours of sleep wasn’t enough for you, even though you had finished your treatment a little over a year ago, just before starting sixth year. But, life after chemo was something that took a while to adjust to, both physically and mentally. But, thanks to St. Mungo’s, you were on the mend, and ready to take on school just like the rest of your friends.   
You yawned and stretched out, then grabbed your walking stick as your slowly lifted from your bed. You wobbled a bit, then steadied yourself, before heading for your trunk.   
The pain in your hip was mild today, as it was most days recently. You were glad that everything seemed to be getting back to normal. After several surgeries, and a wide variety of both muggle-based and magical care, your were finally free of bone cancer.  
But, one thing you were still waiting for was for your hair to grow back. It was coming in, but it was much shorter than you liked it, making your self-conscious. Sirius, James, and the rest all told you that you were gorgeous no matter what. But, that was something you were yet to believe yourself.  
You peered over at your clock and noticed that you had only twenty minutes before your class began. You had missed breakfast again. But, that didn’t matter. It happened from time to time. But, sweet Remus Lupin always seemed to save you something when he didn’t see you at a meal. So, you were almost positive that your dear friend and classmate would have a surprise for you when you got to class.  
Once you were dressed, you hurried as best as you could to your class, clear at the other side of the castle from the Gryffindor dormitory. You clutched your bag, full of books, and headed for the small classroom.   
You spotted your usual seat that you had claimed a few months back when classes began. Remus, who always sat beside you, was obviously late again. He, Sirius, and James were always late to at least one class every day. Dorks.  
You slipped your book from your bag and opened it to a random page, reading ahead with the extra minute you had left before the professor showed up. Your mind was still wondering what Remus was going to bring you for a snack. But, a few seconds later, you noticed a few students staring at you. What the hell was up with them? What were they looking at? You ran your fingers through your hair, then froze.  
Your beanie. You had forgotten your beanie.  
Since you had gotten sick, you had been wearing some sort of head cover to hide your thinning, then later missing hair. Even though it was growing back, it was still short, and that was something you hid. It was a look most of your classmates had grown accustomed to. And now, seeing you without your usual accessory, they seemed a little confused. And you felt embarrassed above all else.  
Just as you lowered your head, Remus slipped into the seat beside you, and smiled. His eyes lingered for just a moment, making you blush. Was he noticing too? You turned away from your handsome friend, desperately wanting to go back to your room.  
“Hope you like pastries. It was the easiest thing to slip in my pocket. I think it’s raspberry on the inside.” You could hear Remus’ smile in his voice. The sweet soul had remembered yet again. But, you couldn’t look him in the eye. The soft, green orbs you usually couldn’t get enough of were now making you more self conscious than ever.  
And, apparently, Remus noticed that too.   
“Y/N, what’s wrong?” His hand landed on your shoulder.   
You shook your head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” Remus nodded, then smiled at you.  
“Your hair looks nice today. I never noticed how pretty the color is.” He bit his lip as his cheeks reddened. “It’s growing back so nicely.” You blushed, twirling a finger around a lock of hair.   
“Thanks, Remus. I-I just wish it was a bit longer.” He smiled, seeming to get what you were saying. Before you could say any more, Remus peeled the navy blue beanie from his head, the same beanie that multiple professors have frowned at, since it technically violated school code. He handed you the beanie with a smile.  
“If you’re still uncomfortable, you can wear mine.” You pursed your lips, trying to hold back tears, and accepted the offer. The light smell of spice filled your nose as you settled the beanie in your hands, then slipped it onto your head.  
“Thank you, Remus,” you whispered as the professor entered the classroom. He just nodded, smiling, and took your hand in his before setting it on top of the desk. He held it there for a while, what felt like forever, distracting you from nearly everything the professor said. He had never done that before, and every part of you didn’t want him to let go.  
Once the class was over, both you and Remus had a free period. Remus rounded the table, grabbing your walking stick that had apparently fallen to the floor sometime in the middle of the class. He handed it to you, then offered his hand, as he did every day. You took it. But, this time, he didn’t let go. Instead, he rested your hand on his forearm, placing his other hand over it. He escorted you from the room and into the hallway.  
Remus walked you slowly through the halls, not saying a word for a while until the two of you ended up outside. You wobbled a little as the surface below you changed, but Remus caught you almost immediately, and pulled you a little closer. He eyed the benches in the middle of the courtyard and led you over to them. The two of you sat beside each other in silence, before you finally turned to your friend.  
“What are we doing out here, Rem?” you asked, peering around you. There were no other students around, which felt odd. But, there weren’t many students who had a free second period.   
Remus giggled. “I come out here when I’m upset or stressed. You looked upset in class. I know why, but I thought I’d show you a place to free your mind a little. And, lend an ear if you need one.” You licked your lips and blushed a little bit.  
“It’s really nice out here. I’ll have to remember it. But, I’m just taking everything day to day. I actually feel good today. My pain is pretty much nonexistent, and I otherwise feel like myself.” You let out a deep breath and smiled.  
“But, you thought everyone was looking at you?” Remus tilted his head. Your eyes widened.  
“How did you know?”  
Remus smiled. “I know the look. They may have been looking at you. I mean, most people notice changes is people they see every single day. But, that doesn’t mean it’s bad. I noticed the change in your look, and was blown away, if I’m being honest.” His cheeks reddened again. “I mean, you looked gorgeous. You always look gorgeous, but today you,” he paused for a moment, “took my breath away.” His last few words were a whisper. You stared at him, stunned.  
“W-What?” Your body buzzed as your stomach flipped.   
Remus scooted closer to you, biting his lip. “I mean it. I wanted to say something earlier. Much earlier. But, with everything you’ve gone through recently, I didn’t want to give you something else to worry about. But now, I need to get this off my chest.” He stared at you, his hazel eyes shining in the sunlight. “You are the strongest, most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. You are kind, and funny, and everything about you makes me smile. When you were diagnosed, my heart absolutely shattered. But, you fought through, and you won.” Remus was nearly out of breath when he paused, meeting your gaze. He looked just as stunned as you were, and far more frightened. “It was during your fight that I realized that I am in love with you.” After the words came out, his entire body froze.   
“Remus, breathe. I-I feel the same way. I just didn’t think you would ever look at me the same way.” Remus sucked in a deep breath, then smiled.  
“Why wouldn’t I? We both are fighting our own battles with our bodies. But, you have always been there for me. And, I’m here for you whenever you need me—” You cut him off by pressing your lips to his. He froze again for a moment, then leaned in, matching your movements. His hand landed on your upper arm, gently guiding you closer to him. Then, he pulled back, smiling down at you.  
“I’ve been waiting to do that for a while.” You giggled, blushing, and leaned against Remus. His eyes were as wide as his smile.  
“Right. Me too.” His hands captured yours, squeezing lightly. “And, I just want to say, that you look beautiful no matter how long or short your hair is.” You laughed, biting your lip.   
“Thanks, Rem.” Remus nodded, then turned away for a moment.  
“Do—” he huffed, “you think I can kiss you again?” You laughed, nodding.  
“Yes, you can.” That time, he leaned in first, and kissed you softly.


End file.
